Ash and Serena: Love in the Face of Death
by gameguardianx
Summary: After Arceus destroys nearly half of the Kalos region, and the death of Ash, Serena heads with Clemont and Bonnie to her certain death to stop Arceus and convince it to bring Ash back from the Dead.
1. Chapter 1: Only Hope

[Loud Beep]

Serena: No... He can't be... No...

Doctor: I am afraid so... He's dead... I'm so sorry...

[Clemont picks up Greninja's Pokeball]

Clemont: There is a way to bring him back...

Serena: How?

Clemont: It will involved beating Arceus... Convincing him to stand down... Have him work together with Greninja to bring him back...

Bonnie: That's dangerous... One hit from Arceus killed Ash...

Doctor: I would advise you not to even try.

Serena: I'll do what it takes. Ash told me to never give up. And so I never will give up. Especially on Ash. Never on Ash. I owe Ash my life. He saved me countless times. At Oak's summer camp, at Sycamore's summer camp... I owe him. I must go.

Clemont: Well said.

Bonnie: Yes. Hey, I'll take Ash Pokemon with us to help us!

Serena: Alright. We have to do whatever it takes.


	2. Chapter 2: Arceus's True Power

Clemont: We're here now

May: All right, Blaziken, come on out!

Blaziken: Blaze!

Serena: Go, Greninja!

Drew: Let's do this

[Drew presses on a wall, and it moves]

Arceus: Why have you dared to venture here at my sacred shrine? You will die, like the rest of your kind!

Serena: Arceus, you killed my boyfreind... You killed Ash!

Arceus: So, human? You will join him soon! In the Land of the Dead!

Serena: How about this? If you beat me in a Pokemon battle, then you can kill me. However, if I win, then you bring Ash back!

Arceus: Even so, I would not be able to revive him.

Clemont: But we have a plan!

Bonnie: Yeah!

Arceus: This shall be a slow and painful death for you pathetic humans!

Serena: Go, Pancham!

Pancham: Pancham, Pan!

Serena: Pancham, use Dark Pulse!

Pancham: Pan... Cham!

Arceus: Don't be stupid, human. I am Arceus, you cannot beat me! You have sealed your fate!

[Arceus charges at Pancham]

Serena: Pancham, NO! Return!

[Pancham returns to the Pokeball]

Serena: Go, Braixen!

Braixen: Braixen, Brai!

Serena: Use Flamethrower!

Arceus: Ha!

[A bright light flashes]

Serena: Braixen? Braixen!

[The light fades, showing Braixen]

Serena: You alright?

Braixen: Brai... xen

Arceus: You will die, and your friends, too!

Serena: I will never give up, just like Ash always says!

[Arceus swipes his arm, and a very loud nabg follows]

Serena: Braixen...

[A white glow surrounds Braixen]

Arceus: Your Pokemon will die first!

Serena: No!

Braixen: BraiXEN!

[Braixen starts to glow white]

Clemont: Braixen is... Evolving!

Serena: Braixen is Evolving into... Delphox!

Delphox: Delphox, DELPHOX!

Arceus: Still not strong enough to beat the Lord of Everything! You and your Pokemon's death's are inevitable!

Serena: Not on my mark!

[Arceus uses Tackle]

Serena: No, Delphox! Return now!

[Delphox returns in the nick of time]

Serena: Pikachu, I'm counting on you. Ash is counting on you. All of us are. Pikachu, I choose you!

Pikachu: Pikachu! Pika!

Arceus: A Pikachu? Ha! I can beat it!

Serena: Electro-Ball, now!

Pikachu: PikaCHU!

Arceus: Is that all you got?

Serena: Iron Tail!

Arceus: What? Iron Tail?

[Arceus is hit]

Arceus: You will pay for that!

Serena: Pikachu, no! NO!

Pikachu: Pi... ka... chu...

Arceus: Pikachu is dying! Next is your turn, weak human!

Serena: Pikachu, listen to me! Pour out all of your electricity, as fast as you can! Now! NOW!

Pikachu: PIKACHU!

Arceus: No, but... How?

[Loud boom]


	3. Chapter 3: Ash's Return

Bonnie: What happened?

Serena: Pikachu happened. It defeated Arceus, but knocked us out!

Clemont: Now that's power!

Serena: But where is Arceus, anyway?

Arceus: Right here, human

May: Ahh!

Arceus: I must keep my end of the bargain, so what is this plan of yours to bring back the himan?

Clemont: You see, Ash had a very strong bond between him and another Pokemon, a Greninja. In fact, this bond was so strong that Greninja is able to posses a new form. When it does do this, Ash and Greninja's minds become one.

Arceus: I see. And you think that this connection is still strong enough? Even in Death?

Clemont: Yes

Arceus: Bring out Greninja. I must see.

Serena: Go, Greninja!

Greninja: Greninja, Ninja!

Arceus: I see... it is possible to bring the human back with this strong of a bond.

Bonnie: Then will you, please Arceus? Please?

Arceus: I will, since I lost the Pokemon battle.

Serena: Yay! Ashy comes back!

[A few hours later]

Arceus: The Jewel of Life is spent, but the human has returned!

Drew: Ash is back!

Clemont: Yeah!

Ash: So, Arceus was kind enough to brink me back from the Dead!

Bonnie: after he sent you there

Arceus: I can reverse the process after the Jewel of Life has regained it's energy. Do not anger me again.

Ash: Alright. Would you mind restoring the Kalos region while your at it?

Arceus: That is left for you humans to do.

May: Alright. Now let;s get back to the Kalos region!

[Back in the Kalos region]

Clemont: Now!

[Prism Tower lights up]

Ash: Wow!

Serena: I know, right!

[Ash kisses Serena as the fireworks go off]


	4. The End

Thank you for taking me on this trip through my first series of FanFics. The Decisions of Love was my first one, with better results than I thought. The Hoenn Adventures went worse than I thought. (I was sad.) The Legendary Birds of Love was very interesting, and I explored Legendary Pokemon some more. And then the Endgame. Love in the Face of Death. I had mixed emotions on how to pull this one off, with Ash's death and all. I made a very exciting and suspenseful chapter to have people remember the FanFic as a good one. However, I am making Love in the Face of Death the last one in this series of FanFics. However, I could be convinced to start it up again in the Review section, so if you liked it and want it to continue, try to convince me in the Review section. This is GameGuardianX signing off.


End file.
